Determine the effect of exercise, post-exercise nutrients administration, with or without rhGH administration, on whole body protein synthesis and breakdown as well as on amino acid oxidation in CHD patients, and determine the effect of exervcise, post-exercise nutrients administrtation, with or without rhGH administration, on skeletal muscle protein homeostasis in CHD patients.